Recently, a multilayer ceramic chip capacitor (hereinafter called a ceramic capacitor) which is downsized with a large capacity and excellent in high frequency characteristics has been used in various fields. For example, a ceramic capacitor has been used as a drive circuit of a light-emitting diode (LED).